Saved You
by CimateeHickel
Summary: Speedy saves Bumblebee in a fight... but how he did it landed him in the slammer. Bee has some things to say after she bails him out.


**Uh, hi… It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm not sure what's going on with R,J,H, and G… writer's block… I guess this counts as recompense? I got soooooo busy, with school, basketball (go UD), track/field… you know. This'll be good 'cause I love this couple and I think Titans East are completely underrated. Speedy/Bee! (I also like Spaqua, maybe another time?)**

Roy Harper, aka Speedy, silently obliged to the overly pushy guards leading him down the jail hallway to where he would meet his "bailer", not that he expected it would be enjoyable. If it was Dick, he most likely would get yelled at, if it was Garth, he'd probably get the same, Rachel would probably just keep her mouth shut (not that that was a bad thing, it just got awkward), and if it was Karen…

He didn't even want to imagine that.

The door opened, and he saw his rescuer. Of course it was Karen. In her costume, arms crossed, sympathetic expression on her face. The guards let go of his shoulders, and he rolled them back. Bee grabbed his wrist, nodded to the police, and dragged him out of the jail building.

"What were you thinking!" she yelled as she spun to face him, letting go of his wrist. He just shrugged, saying, "Protecting certain people, why, do you not want me doing my job!" She made an aggravated noise. "I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself!" "HE WAS SHOOTING! WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"You didn't have to send him to the hospital with six broken bones!" Bee shot back. Speedy crossed his arms and pouted. "Can't you just accept that I was TRYING to help you?"

"You got sent to JAIL. I really appreciate you saving my life and all, but you didn't have to be so- forceful," she finished, looking for the right words.

"Karen Beecher, I don't think you understand the situation. HE WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" He drew out each word, and put emphasis on 'you'. "No one messes with my team, and anyone who tries to hurt you has the mark of death on their forehead. I swear I would have KILLED him without any regrets if you got shot."

Bee was about to scream at him, until she realized what he had just said. She leaned back a little. "Speedy… just… take it easy next time, alright?" She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost in tears. "Thank you."

Speedy returned the hug as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"If there's one thing I've learned all these years, even with my past," Bee cringed when he mentioned his past. She knew about how his parents died, how he was an addict, how Green Arrow disowned him…

"It's alright to depend on someone every once in a while. Even if they let you down, you had them for some time, and you just have to learn to be grateful for that. Just because you're our leader, that doesn't mean you have to act independent. We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you," he finished, running his hand over her back every one in a while.

Bee sniffled, but gave him one quick squeeze and let go reluctantly. "C'mon Roy. Let's go get you cleaned up. You look like you just took a bath in the ruins of that one building that "just so happened" to fall on that guy," she teased. He gave a weak laugh, and took her hand as they walked back to the tower. _And now we're holding hands,_ Bee thought. She smiled a little. Speedy caught it, and smirked. "What are you so happy about?"

"Aw, nothing." She just laughed.

As they walked back to the tower, Bee asked, "Since when did you care about me so much?" Speedy shrugged. "Do you not want me to care? Because I can do that."

Bee laughed. "Sitting on a super computer, eating fish tacos in front of AL… We've established that."

Speedy laughed. "You guys know that I'm just teasing you, right? I don't actually HATE him, though he can get on your nerves…"

"Really? I think he doesn't have a bad bone in his body," Bee stated. "Not that it's bad to be a little rebellious…"

"So, no involuntary crush on him then?" Speedy teased. Bee shook her head. "Nah, too innocent. He is hot though."

Speedy snorted. "So, you like bad boys then?"

Bee quirked her head. "Eh, I dunno… It's complicated."

"I get it. You like a guy who ultimately does the right thing, but can screw around along the way." Bee raised her eyebrows. "You're good. So, what kind of girls do you like? You flirt with every girl who comes along, so I never really figured you out."

"It doesn't hurt for them to be pretty…" Bee laughed. "So says the playboy…" "And I like a girl with some smarts. And a couple good comebacks doesn't hurt."

Bee blushed. "I like strong girls. One who can give me a run for my money in a fight." Bee blushed again. He was getting even closer to home, he was just leading her on.

"Bee… I like _you,_" he finished. Bee blushed even more, and became instantly aware of their arms brushing, their hips touching, holding hands. "If he would have attacked Aqualad or the twins, I wouldn't have been in jail. I would have just deflected the bullets. But it was YOU."

Speedy stopped walking and spun her to face him. "I never thought you might even remotely like me back, you guard yourself so well, but I had to say something."

Bee kept blushing and looking at her feet. "I should still be mad at you. You almost killed the guy. I should've been yelling at you this whole time, but here I am. Really wanting to kiss you."

Speedy tilted her chin up with his free thumb. "What's stopping you?"

Bee pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Speedy's tongue ran along her lower lip, asking for entry. She moaned, and let his tongue play with hers. His hands trailed over her hot cheeks, and hers tangled in his fiery red hair. Their kisses evolved: careful, sweet, wanting, passionate.

When they broke apart, Speedy entwined both of his hands with hers and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're so cute when you're blushing, you know that, Kar?"

"Yeah, whatever, Roy. I thought we were going home?"

"Of course. May I escort you, Madam?" he teased. "Sure, why not?" Bee took Speedy's arm and they walked home together.

**I think that turned out a little confusing, but oh well. R&R!**


End file.
